Champ
The motherfucking Champion, played by Sweed. History Champ was born to a dying mother in Diancie's kingdom. This was done to hide him from Mel so he would not have to deal with his fathers past. Shortly after his egg hatched he was taken to a small hidden village near Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh. He was the champion fighter in his village which is inhabited by mostly weak basic pokemon. He was known to occasionally steal berries and other small items for the village. Gardust Crusaders Champ joined the team at the start of the arc, shortly after they arrived in Sunnyshore. He had a short mock fight with Howlett, who lost intentionally before continuing on with the team. During the battle in Celestic Town he is beaten and taunted by Dahlia, which took a heavy toll on his self esteem and made him realise he might not be all that he thought. After this he joined Anchor Arms' team to find Pikaboo despite Pedan trying to convince him not to. During the resulting battle with Dahlia he manages to pin her to the ground until Carrots could go mega. After Carrots nearly killed Dahlia he asked to get the final few hits and takes out his issues on her. Battle with Mel and evolution On their way to Snowpoint Temple the reunited gang encountered Mel once more; this time Champ decided to battle her alone to buy the others time, stating himself to be the smallest possible sacrifice. After tricking her into flying him to a place filled with jagged rocks pointing to the skies the battle ensued. After several fruitless attacks he tried stalling her but was no match. Pinned to the ground and on the brink of death he evolved just on time and defeated Mel with the power of friendship™(and Overgrow). Mel then fled the scene injured. Love & War Champ initially did not enter the tournament, stating himself to be more of a solo fighter instead becoming a judge along with E and Bern. However, soon after Nadia and Lillith's battle with Musashi and Hinoka, Nadia decided to switch to team Musashi, making Champ replace her as Lillith's partner. During their subsequent battle with Fiona and Lo, Lillith confesses her love for him, this eventually leads to the greatest line in all of the RP during their inevitable sex scene. Champ left for two years following the tournament. We Are the Champions Sectonia Lilith and Champ's relationship came to an end due to awful writing choices and Lilith's insecurities. Long Way Home Personality Edit He is rather cocky and confident, quite often showing off and taunting his opponent even in life and death situations, such as in his battle with Yuriko where he deliberatly dropped himself to 1 HP just to show off and have Overgrow activated. Despite acting quite aloof and being quite snarky and blunt he cares very deeply for his loved ones and would die to save them without hesitation. Powers and skills Edit His ability is Overgrow and his moves are: Thief, Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Dig, Double Team, Synthesis and Emerald Storm, a move based on Diamond Storm that he adapted to suit his fighting style better, it is both grass and rock type and has a 50% chance to boost speed instead of defence. Trivia Edit * He was Sweed's first character. Category:Main RP Characters